Chie Rumiko
Rumiko Chie (知 恵 留美 子) erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang". Sie ist die einzige Lehrerin an der Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa. Deshalb hat sie es öfters sehr schwer, da sie allen verschiedenen Altersgruppen etwas anderes beibringen muss. Zu ihren Schülern und Schülerinnen gehören Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu, Rika Furude, Satoko Houjou, Tomita, Okamura, früher Satoshi Houjou und später dann Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki. Im Anime wird Chie die meiste Zeit innerhalb der Schule gezeigt. Higurashi Daybreak *Erste Waffe: Zeichenschiene *Zweite Waffe: Schulkompass *Dritte Waffe: Schulkreide Charakter thumb|220pxAuf dem ersten Blick wird Chie von vielen als eine sehr freundliche, höfliche und liebenswerte Person betrachtet, die für ihre Schüler eine angemessene Klassenlehrerin ist. Obwohl sie es sehr schwer dabei hat, den verschiedenen Altersgruppen an Schülern immer etwas anderes beizubringen, meistert sie ihre Aufgabe. Sie verliert nicht ihre Fassung und tut, was sie kann. Chie ist generell eine freundliche Person. Doch laut Keiichi kann sie ab und zu ziemlich streng sein. Zudem ist sie sehr hilfsbereit, sie setzt sich sehr oft für ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen ein. Beispielsweise half sie den Clubmitgliedern und deren Begleitern dabei, ihre Schülerin Satoko vor dem Missbrauch ihres Onkels Teppei Houjou zu schützen. Wenn sie etwas erreichen will, dann schafft sie es meistens auch, denn sie ist sehr ehrgeizig. Zudem hat Chie eine Schwäche für Curry und hört es sehr ungern, wenn jemand sich abfällig über Currygerichte äußert. Darstellung in Rei Wenn sie im Schwimmbad ist und eine Portion Curry bestellt, vertieft sie sich so sehr in das Essen, dass sie vergisst, dass sie zum Schwimmen her gekommen ist. Man hat den Verdacht, sie sei nur wegen des Essens im Schwimmbad. Chie rastet in Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel völlig aus, als sie von Satoko erfährt, dass Keiichi Curry-Pakete in seiner Badehose mit sich trage. Sie sagt, es sei unverzeilich. Selbst wenn Gott ihm verzeihen würde, würde sie ihm das nicht vergeben. Darstellung in Kira In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira sah man Chies hilflose und schüchterne Seite (dies kommt nur sehr selten vor). Sie musste 30 Minuten auf einen Podium in gewagten Posen Modell stehen, sodass Keiichi mehr über ihren Hintern lernen konnte, während er sie zeichnete. Die Soul Brothers meinten, Chie habe den Charme eines Engels und diesen Charme versprühe ihr Hintern. Aussehen thumb|220px Chie hat kurzes, blaues Haar und "blau-grüne" große Augen (ihr Haarschnitt ähnelt dem von Rena, ist allerdings etwas kürzer). Während der Schulzeit trägt sie meistens ein langes, weißes Kleid und eine braune Tasche, in der sich wahrscheinlich ihr Schulmaterial und die Akten der Schüler befinden. Ansonsten wird sie auch öfters mit ihren Sportsachen gezeigt. Dazu gehört ein weißes T-Shirt und eine dunkle (manchmal auch eine rote) Hose. Badeanzug thumb|220pxIn Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs- Kapitel" trug Chie einen schwarzen, einfach gehaltenen Badeanzug. Dieser ist nicht wirklich freizügig, abgesehen von der freien Stelle am Rücken. Auch wenn sie schwimmen geht, trägt sie ihr blaues Haar offen. Mion meinte, dass ihr wohlgeformter Körper mit ihrem Badeanzug wahrscheinlich nicht glücklich ist. Satoko hingegen meinte, dass man anhand ihrer Badekleidung sehen kann, dass sie etwas mehr auf dem Rippen hat. Wahrscheinlich lässt ihr Kleid sie etwas dünner wirken. Doch Satokos Aussage wird schnell von den Clubmitgliedern kritisiert. Trivia *'Chie mag:' Curry, Unterrichten, Schwimmen, Freizeit *Hitomi Miwa spielt im Realfilm Chie Rumiko. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich